Je t'aime
by Cwarnic93
Summary: Some are destined for greatness, others... not so much. That is where Lenora comes in. Max/OC
1. Chapter 1

Max was running down Tribeca Prep's hallway, heading in the opposite direction of where his sister stood. Alex glared at her younger brother's retreating form, angry at him for ruining her homework. Although, the homework that Alex had in her hand wasn't really hers; Alex had copied Harper's work from the year previous and was going to claim the work as her own. But now, the paper was covered in Italian dressing from Max's sub that morning. Max was in big trouble if Alex caught him.

Lenora Young walked out of the classroom door behind her and glanced over the classes' sheet she was given that morning. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, confused on so many levels when trying to read the little piece of paper. Before being able to turn, a hard force slammed into her side and she fell onto the floor. Her bag fell off of her shoulder, slid across the floor to the opposite side of the hallway, and remained there without being trampled on by passing students; in the midst of the fall, her glasses had flown up into her hair. The only thing that remained in place, aside from the person lying on top of her, was the beanie covering most of her short brown hair.

"Can I help you?" She groaned, opening her green eyes to meet a pair of light brown ones staring back at her.

"I'm Max." He spat out, his Adam's apple twitching before he smiled down at the girl.

"That's... great, I guess. But that's not what I asked." He remained unmoving, smiling down at her. She sighed and fixed her glasses. "Will you adjust yourself to where you're _not_ leaning on my pelvis?" Max hadn't realized it, but he was putting his upper body's weight onto his arms and the rest of his body lay on top of the girl's waist.

"Right! Sorry." He sat up before using her leg to help him stand.

"Not helping," she grunted as he pressed more weight down. He lent her a hand and helped her stand upright, noting that she was almost the same height as him.

"Max Russo." He placed his hand out in front of him, preparing for her to shake it. She completely ignored him and walked over to pick up her bag. "This is the part where you tell me your name." He called after her as she started to walk away. She showed no indication of replying so Max followed his first instinct and followed after her. "I'm a freshman." She stayed silent and continued to look at the numbers beside the doors. "What grade are you in?"

"Are you always this persistent?" The girl finally intercepted, aggravated with his continuation.

"I would be able to answer you if I knew what that word meant." He laughed but she just stared at him before shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "So what's your name?"

"Lenora Young."

"Awesome, unique name... like myself." Lenora rose her eyebrow at this statement.

"In what world is Maxwell unique? Because I know it's not mine."

"Maxwell? No, it's short for Maximilion." She nodded and stopping in front of a classroom.

"I cannot say I've heard that one before." She checked the sheet again and looked back up at him. "Well this is my stop. I guess I'll see you later." Max nodded and started to leave her. "I'm also a freshman, Russo." She called after him before smiling and walking into the classroom. Max continued to walk away with a grin spread across his face.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Len, did you hear any of what I was saying?" Max asked as he waved his hand in front of Lenora's face.

"Nope, not at all." She answered honestly, earning a laugh from both Mason and Alex. "You may be my best friend, but I'm also entitled to a few 'blank out what you're saying' moments." She took a sip of her Sprite and smiled at Max. "I was actually thinking about when we first met."

Max rolled his eyes and gagged, making Lenora's smile turn into a frown. "Why are girls so sappy?" He asked Mason.

"Honestly, Max, I believe it's quite adorable. Seeing as she was on the verge of despising you when the two of you met, and now you're best friends." Mason answered, showing all of his teeth through his grin.

"I remember when she met Justin for the first time," Alex added with a smirk. Lenora started laughing at the memory.

"He started crying because I had commented on his 'action figures.' All I remember saying was that I haven't played with dolls since I was eight and he burst into tears."

"What about when you met Harper?" Lenora's smile turned into a straight line, her faces pink from laughing.

"That was horrible. She spilled her tea on my white shirt then offered to make me a new shirt out of feathers." Lenora involuntarily shuddered and a chill went up her spine. "Looking like a peacock wasn't going to help my being the new girl in school."

"But then you got used to Harper and stopped giving Max the cold shoulder." Alex couldn't help the smile on her face, she wasn't happy for her brother but for Lenora instead. The girl hadn't admitted her crush, but Alex could see straight through her facade.

"And here we are two years later,"

"All truths out; us being wizards and Mason being a werewolf." Lenora froze when Alex finished. She couldn't tell them, that was the main rule her mother gave her. No one could find out, _no one_. Lenora laughed awkwardly, no one having noticed her reaction.

"Yeah." She sipped her drink again and stood, readying herself to leave.

"Where are you going?" Max asked her when she picked her bag up.

"Home," she answered as she hugged him, then nodded towards Alex and Mason.

"I thought you were staying for dinner?" Max raised his eyebrow.

"I've got Genetics homework that needs done. Maybe tomorrow night?" Max nodded and Lenora paused before turning around and waving. "Ti amo."

"What does that mean?" Lenora winked and laughed.

"Guess." Lenora left and Max turned to look at Alex.

"Was that a different language?" Alex shrugged and led Mason away to the Wizard lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenora's green eyes twinkled as she leaned forward, staring at her reflection in the water. Her ears pointed at the tips and her cheeks sparkled green, as if they had glitter on them. In the reflection of the water you could see something with a teal color twitch from behind her. She turned and examined her wings, watching as they stretched and receded repeatedly. Her back relaxed as she took in her surroundings and stood upright. The dirt below her felt cool as she pressed her bare feet further down. The sound of a twig snapping made her wings twitch and her eyes widen; she proceeded to turn invisible and pick her bracelet up from the ground.

Two hikers walked past, a man and a woman. Lenora's watchful eye cautiously peered down from the top of a tree. She snapped her bracelet onto her right wrist, forcing her to turn visible and look more _human_, and jumped down from the branch- landing with ease. She remained barefoot in a pair of jean shorts and a cut up old t-shirt. Following her instincts she ran the opposite way of the path the couple were on.

No one could know. It was the deal she had with her mother. No one finds out about her and she gets to keep her abilities. It wasn't something she could, or would, risk; losing her abilities would make her mortal. Being mortal was the worst possible thing that could happen to a magical being. Elves, mermaids, sprites, werewolves, wizards: they could deal with the loss of their abilities; the last two more so than the others. Mermaids are connected to the waters; and elves, sprites and _faeries _are connected to the Earth.

If she lost the one thing that made her feel special, being a faery, then she lost everything. Her soul, her mind and her body; being a fae is what makes her.

* * *

"How do you aim this thing?" Alex whispered to herself, eying the bow in her hands carefully.

"You've used it before! You'd think you would remember," Harper explained to her as they watched Lenora studying with Max goofing off beside her. "How hard can it be? Just aim, and shoot!" Alex glared, fearing that the obvious had completely slipped through Harper's mind.

"Harper! I have to aim for the butt; and you know what I can't see? **His butt**! They're sitting down, so this is going to be harder than expected." Alex replied with a scowl on her face.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Max is clueless to the obvious."

"You mean oblivious?"

"Sure, I guess, look- I don't need a vocabulary lesson right now! I need to make Max fall in love with Lenora, with this arrow!" Alex pointed to the arrow in her hand with the heart on the end of it.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Max stood and looked down to Lenora, "you want anything?" Alex saw this as her chance and aimed the arrow, watching as it hit it's target. Max jumped and hearts flew from the arrow, encasing him. When they dispersed, Max grinned and leaned down. Alex fist punched the air and then her smile faded as she saw that Max was hugging and caressing the couch cushion.

"Uh, Max? Are you alright?" Lenora asked, watching as Max started to kiss the cushion.

Max sighed content and replied, "just fine."

"Oh that's it!" Alex whisper/yelled to herself. Harper followed Alex to the lair and watched as she pulled out a potion. "Can you get me two glasses?" Harper nodded and came back with two glasses, sitting them in front of Alex.

"Why do you need the glasses?" Harper asked as she watched Alex smile devilishly before pouring the potion into each glass. A puff of smoke came from each glass and Alex giggled.

"They each take a drink of these glasses, and poof!" Harper jumped at Alex's exclamation, "they're in love!" Alex whispered to herself, "I hope it counteracts the arrow." Alex hurried out of the the lair and towards the stairs.

"Honey, can you-"

"Not now mom!" Alex shouted towards her as she continued to run. Theresa lifted her hands and shook her head.

"I don't want to know what she's up to." She continued to clean the tables and shake her head.

Alex placed the drinks in front of Max and Lenora and smiled. Lenora raised her eyebrow and eyed the drink, then sniffed it. Max sat the cushion down and picked his up before chugging it.

"What did you do to it?" Lenora asked, lifting it to see it from the side where the light could hit it.

"Nothing! C'mon, just drink." Lenora obliged and started to drink it. A green line passed from Lenora's head to Max's and the two sat their drinks down then looked at each other.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lenora asked angrily, glaring at Max.

"Why are you still here?" Max counteracted, glaring back at Lenora. They stood up and continued to argue back and forth.

"Great! The anger potion!" Alex groaned to herself. Lenora and Max were nose to nose, glaring at each other.

"I hate you!" Max shouted.

"I loath you!" Lenora screamed back. Max grabbed the back of Lenora's neck and angrily pressed his lips against hers. Alex's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open; Harper stood beside her with a matching reaction.

"You're a horrible person," Lenora ground out at Max.

"Ditto." Lenora grabbed the front of Max's shirt and pulled him into another angry lip lock.

"It didn't work the way we wanted to, but at least it worked." Harper gulped, watching at the two continued to angrily kiss the other.

"Until the potion wears off," Alex added. "But for now, I'm perfectly content with what's happening."

"What's going to happen once they figure it out?" Alex looked at Harper and blinked, not having thought of that.

"I... don't know. I guess we just run." Alex shrugged and watched as Max ran his hand up the front of Lenora's shirt. "Whoa!" Alex pulled Lenora away from him and smacked his arm. "You do **not** fondle a chest at your age!" Alex sternly explained to Max as Lenora fought against her.

"Tell that to the one who was just running her hands down my backside." Max replied angrily, starting towards Lenora once more. Alex pressed him away, trying to keep the two apart. "And the front of my pants." Alex's mouth dropped open and she started to mimic a fish as she looked at Lenora.

"I'm so stupid for doing this. Just don't kill me once the two of you wake up from this potion." Alex grabbed them by their hair and slammed their heads together. The green light passed once more and they looked at each other shocked.

"You groped me!" Lenora shouted at Max.

"You molested me!" Lenora gasped at Max's statement and started to beat him with her bag.

"At least things are back to normal now." Alex left the room in a hurry before the two could change their attention to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A thanks to all those who have reviewed this story. : )**

**More to come soon!**

* * *

Max and Lenora hadn't talked since the anger potion _incident_. Neither wanted to admit what happened so they kept their distance. Alex knew something was up when she, as usual, came into school late and saw the two pass each other in the hall without a single glance. Harper came up behind Alex and tapped her shoulder.

"Watcha lookin' at, Alex?" Harper asked, following Alex's eyes to Max standing with his group of friends then Lenora with the History teacher.

"I think we made a mistake, Harper." Alex stated, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Correction, we made the _worst _mistake. We ripped apart two best friends!" Harper nearly shouted, clearly getting hysterical. "That's somewhere in the best friends' code's 'not to do' list!" Alex looked to Harper as if she were speaking gibberish. Once Harper was about to shout something again, Alex covered her mouth and made a 'shh' motion.

"Something's happening." Alex pointed towards the group of guys where Max looked uncomfortable. Nancy Lukey, Max's ex girlfriend who stole his dead lizard, was talking to the group and laughing. The two, Alex and Harper, moved in closer to get a better view.

When Alex changed her vision to see Lenora, she instantly regretted it. Lenora had a look of pure fury on her face, she hated Nancy with a passion for hurting Max. Lenora glanced back at the teacher, put on a smile, and excused herself from their conversation. Lenora turned and started to angrily walk towards the group; when she stopped beside Max she grinned falsely and threw her arm around Max's shoulders.

"Hey guys." Lenora waved to the group and could feel Max sigh from relief of her being there. They all returned the smile and said their hellos. "Lukey," Lenora hissed, glaring towards the girl across from her.

"Young," Nancy stated, while narrowing her eyes. The sounds of hissing cats made the two look towards the guys, who were mocking them.

"You never did give Max his lizard back." Lenora smoothly said, the words gliding off of her tongue. "Why is that?" Lenora cocked her head to the side with interest.

"He's a liar."

"And you're a thief. But you still need to give him back his lizard." The guys oohed and Max shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from the train wreck that was happening.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Nancy stepped forward, getting into Lenora's face. Lenora prayed to God that no one could see her cheeks glitter and arms twitch. This always happened when she got angry, she would develop some of her fae traits without any control from the bracelet. Lenora removed her arm from Max's shoulders and stepped closer, glaring down into Nancy's eyes.

"I'm his best friend." Lenora ground out, backing Nancy up against the lockers. Lenora turned back around, attempted a smile at Max, and started to walk away.

"He'll never like you," Lenora froze and turned back around. Her glare sent shivers through everyone watching.

"Who said I wanted him to like me?" Lenora laughed as if it were a joke.

"You're desperate, everyone can see it."

Max finally intervened and stood in front of Nancy, "I think it's time to stop Nancy. You don't want to start a scene."

"Oh I haven't even begun." Nancy giggled and put her hand on Max's chest.

Lenora suddenly felt jealous, which wasn't an emotion she knew well. Her inability to control herself and this new found jealousy wasn't a good combination. Lenora stepped forward, pushing Max aside, and slapped Nancy.

"Slapping is such a wimpy thing to do." Nancy laughed, a red mark forming on her cheek.

"Only someone who sounds like a man would say that." Lenora retorted, pulling the beanie off of her head and throwing it to Max.

"At least I don't look like a man." Raw anger flooded through Lenora as she lurched forward and slammed her fist into Nancy's jaw. She soothed her knuckles as pain shot through them and turned away from the girl leaning against the lockers.

"Son of a bitch... That really hurt." Lenora winced, glancing at her swollen knuckles. This was the first time that any of them had heard Lenora say a foul word, so of course they were awestruck.

Mr. Laritate turned the corner of the hallway and saw Nancy leaning against the lockers with a bruise on her face. He turned his attention towards Lenora, who looked guilty as possible. She was rubbing her knuckles that were now turning a purplish color, muttering foul words under her breath, and her hair was disheveled from the beanie.

"Ms. Young, detention." Lenora looked up and gawked.

"Detention? B-but, sir... you don't know what happened!" Lenora pleaded, looking up at Mr. Laritate with sad eyes.

"Be glad I'm not suspending you." With that he assisted Nancy to the Nurse's Office.

"Great." Lenora sighed and leaned her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes as she did so.

**-Detention-**

Lenora looked around the detention room, recognizing only one of the many faces she saw. Alex was napping in her usual spot with the sounds of the ocean playing in the background. Then the thought hit her.

_Detention: perfect time to think._

Lenora had no idea why she felt that pang of jealousy before she slapped Nancy. She knew why she had punched Nancy, but wasn't entirely sure on why she slapped her. Lenora ran a hand down her face at the thought. A reason popped into her mind and she almost fainted.

_No... it couldn't be possible. Could it?_ Lenora questioned herself as she placed her legs underneath of her butt. _I can't like Max._ The words didn't even feel right to her. **Liking Max.** He is her best friend, she'd never thought of him in a 'loving' way before. The kissing was an accident from something Alex had done. There has to be another explanation. _There just has to be._


	4. Chapter 4

Lenora dropped her suitcase on the living room floor and collapsed onto the couch. She sighed out of relief, closed her eyes, and sat her feet on top of the coffee table. After getting back from visiting her father's relatives it felt nice to relax and not worry about 'going fae' on accident. Although the ongoing battle between Lenora and her cousin, Penny, took up most of her vacation. It was nice to spend time with her father, but not with his family. They looked down upon her because she's half mortal; human is the lowest of the low when it came to the Young family; just sharing the last name with a _halfbreed_ made them feel hatred towards her.

Lenora's parents have been separated since her mother found out that her father was a faery. That big of a lie can tear two people apart for good. Lenora was three at the time and showing signs of having her father's abilities; her mother couldn't just abandon her, so her parents created a _schedule_. Lenora's father gets her every other summer and half of the holidays, for training purposes. Although the problem of his family never occurred to the couple when coming up with this schedule.

"You home?" The voice of Lenora's mom sounded from the hallway. Lenora groaned and sat up, kicking her shoes off as she did so. "That bad?" Her mom asked from the doorway, leaning slightly against it.

"As always." Lenora mumbled and laid back again. She felt the weight shift next to her and knew that her mother was now sitting beside her.

"Does Luke know that they treat you this way?" _Luke._ Lenora was angered at the thought of her mother calling him by his actual name. It wasn't as if the two hadn't been in a committed relationship or been married for five years. Lenora let the thought go and tried to cover her agitation.

"No. They cover it up too well." _Bunch of inbred bastards._ She let the thought pass through her mind repeatedly.

"They don't deserve to have you in their family anyway." Her mother kissed her forehead and stood, moving the dishtowel that was on the table to her shoulder. "Now get up and shower, the Russo family is coming over for dinner tonight." Lenora's eyes shot open and widened as she turned her head to her mother.

"Sheryl, I don't know if this occurred to you or not... but you **can't** cook!" Sheryl stood with a blank expression and nodded.

"I know I can't, but I'm going to try damn hard; and while they're here, I insist that you call me mom." Lenora's jaw went slack as she stared. Sheryl turned and walked back towards the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening shortly after.

"You're trying to hard to be something you're not, **mom**." Lenora made sure to put emphasis on the last word.

"They're just going to have to believe it, **daughter**." With an eye roll and a sigh, Lenora was on her feet walking towards the stairs.

"Just a heads up, they'll figure out this is a charade. The Russo's are a lot like us: a unique family." Lenora shouted down the stairs before entering the bathroom.

_-Dinner-_

"Max-_ine_?" Lenora asked, staring down at the little girl in front of her. "Max is now indefinitely a little girl?"

"I know, bummer right?" Maxine said as she shrugged her shoulders. Lenora continued to stare at the little girl with wide eyes. It was awkward to hear Max's words in a high pitched voice.

"I was gone for three weeks. _Three weeks_! I leave and miss everything!" Lenora threw her hands up and walked over to the table, slamming herself into the seat.

"Justin also fell in love with an Angel of Darkness, became an Angel of Darkness, turned back into a wizard as his girlfriend went back to being a regular angel, and she left him." Alex explained shortly as she picked up meatballs with a fork and put them on her plate. Alex put a meatball into her mouth and started to chew. "You did miss a lot." Food flew out of her mouth and onto the plate, disgusting everyone in the room.

"I wasn't expecting you to come over Harper, but I can set another plate in a second." Sheryl smiled to the eccentric young girl and offered her a seat at the table.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Harper replied sweetly as she sat down.

"Of course not, all of you are welcome here." Lenora raised her eyebrow at her mother's actions, feeling that it was too out of place.

"What's up with you? Everything is getting weird, a little too weird." Lenora asked her mother, crossing her arms on top of the table.

"Uhm, actually. I've been meaning to speak with you about that." A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. "I'll get that." Everyone looked just as confused as Lenora did. A tall man with black hair walked into the room, making Lenora glare at her mother. This was Sheryl's boyfriend, Rick, the one with the 'brown eyes that just made her melt.' Lenora rolled her eyes at the memory of her mother saying those words. They'd been dating for five months but knew each other longer, seeing as they both worked in the same office.

"Hey Lenora," Rick smiled down at the girl as her eyes just remained narrowed in on the man.

"Hello Richard," Lenora remained in the same position, watching the man.

"Rick and I have something to tell you Lenora; it's actually why I invited the Russo's over." Sheryl started, giving her daughter a guilty look.

"Oh God... you're pregnant!" Maxine and Alex snickered at Lenora's assumption.

"No! Sweetie, that's not it." Sheryl sighed and twisted her fingers, looking up to Rick for help. "Rick asked me to marry him... and I said yes." The Russo's gave their congratulations as Lenora remained motionless. Sheryl thought that Lenora wouldn't react badly with company; that's why she invited the family over. It all clicked in Lenora's head as she thought about it. _Think again, Mother._ Lenora's seat screeched as she stood, her plate falling onto the floor and breaking into many pieces. Everyone went silent and watched Lenora. Her cheeks started to sparkle but no one, aside from Sheryl, noticed.

"Why?" Lenora asked, leaning over the table as she tried to remain calm.

"I deserve to be happy and Rick makes me happy, sweetheart."

"Don't sweetheart me!" Sheryl winced at the harshness of her daughter's words. "I get it, you deserve to be happy. But to me you're replacing dad!"

"Lenora, with all due respect I could never replace your father." Rick explained to the girl, hoping to give her some reassurance.

"You're damn right you can't!" Lenora spat.

"Lenora!" Sheryl glared at her daughter.

"He may just be Luke to you, but he's my _father_. You couldn't even talk this over with me before deciding?" Tears started to fall from Lenora's eyes and slide down her pink cheeks. Lenora shook her head and started to back away. "Dad would've talked to me before doing something like this. I don't care how horrible his family is to me, I'd rather be with them right now." Sheryl watched her with a shocked expression.

"Baby, Rick can make our family complete. Don't you get tha-"

"He can **never** be my father! I don't want to be a part of his family; right about now, I don't even want to be a part of _your_ family!" Lenora took off up the stairs and slammed her door shut, breaking down into tears on her bed. Sheryl covered the hurt look on her face and attempted to smile at the Russo family.

"I-I'm sorry that you all had to see that. You can stay and eat if you'd like."

"It's okay, Sheryl. We wouldn't want to impose; this is obviously an emotional time," Theresa assured Sheryl and squeezed her shoulder. "She'll come around." Jerry pulled Alex from her seat, who had two or three meatballs shoved into her mouth, and the family left.

Upstairs, in her bedroom, Lenora laid on her back with tears spilling out of her closed eyelids. She sniffled and turned on her side, opening her eyes to see a picture of her and Max standing in the Sub shop. Max was smiling with his arm wrapped around Lenora's shoulders, as Lenora's mouth was wide open and eyes closed tightly from laughing too hard. A giggle escaped her lips as she stared at the picture. She needed Max back, and she needed him soon.

* * *

**angel2u, absolutely. They'll realize it eventually ; ) If you haven't read the one-shot that I wrote before this- I'd suggest you do. It's a future look. It's called '_When a Wizard Loves a Woman_.'**

**Writerandreader, you'll get more soon!**

**SilverUkami, thank you : ) That's actually why I started writing this. Too many of the few Max/OC stories are written poorly and horribly cliched. Same with Suite Life Series. It's all Twincest and pairings of characters on the show. That's why I'm tempted on writing a fanfiction for it. But it's still being considered.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'm a wizard, Lenora." Max's voice made Lenora turn around. Lenora stared him in the eye and nodded, not once breaking eye contact. Her wings spread and the corner of her lips twitched upwards._

"_I'm a faery, Max." Max nodded and smirked, stepping closer towards her._

"_I know."_

"_But how?" The two were standing on a deserted beach in daylight; Max's wand was at hand and Lenora's fae abilities out in the open._

"_I know everything about you, my love." Max stepped closer and dropped his wand, cupping Lenora's face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers and she grasped the front of his shirt, kissing him back. When Max's tongue ran across her lip, she finally let him go and pushed him back a bit._

"_What does all of this mean?" Lenora asked, once more looking at the scene around her._

"_That you're in love with me."_

"_I can't be in love with you Max, you're my best friend." Lenora's voice was calm but stern._

"_But you are, my love. This is just a figment of your subconscious mind revealing the truth to you in dream form." Lenora snorted and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Obviously; Max would never say anything remotely close to that. His intelligence level is too low to understand what that would even mean."_

"_So wake up now, Lenora. I will remain here as a representation of your love for your best friend."_

Lenora woke with a start, staring around the room. An empty box, that used to contain tissues, lay beside her bed and the used up tissues covering her bed. Lenora remembered what was happening in the real world and fell back against her headboard with a thump. Max was still Maxine and her mother was getting married in two months.

After continuously refusing to speak to her mother, Rick finally came into her room and explained everything to Lenora. Instead of hearing that the couple were going to wait awhile, he told her that they couldn't wait to be married and were getting married sooner- as in two months from then. For the last three weeks, as an act of rebellion, Lenora refused to leave her room or talk to anyone but her dad and the Max in her dreams.

Lenora's cell phone started ringing from the side table and she turned to stare at it. After a few seconds of waiting, Lenora finally lifted the phone and looked at the caller I.D.: _Mason G._ Why was Mason calling? Lenora cleared her throat and pressed the button to answer.

"Hey Mason," even after clearing her throat, Lenora's voice was still groggy.

"Hello Lenora, may I ask how you've been?" Mason asked and Lenora couldn't help but smile, Mason was like a big brother to her.

"To be honest, I've been better. How about you?"

"I'm okay, but I was hoping that a certain young friend of mine could let me into her apartment since her mother is gone and no one is answering the door." Lenora shot up out of the bed and down the stairs, slamming the door open and launching herself onto Mason. "Hello to you too, Len."

"God, I've missed you Mason!" Lenora mumbled against his shirt.

"Ditto young one. But could you let me in? It's a bit chilly outside." Lenora nodded and let go of him, shutting the door once he entered. "Alex told me to check up on you since she's trying to help Maxine turn back into Max." Lenora groaned and collapsed onto the couch. "Something wrong with Max?" Mason sat beside her and she nodded.

"How do you know if..."

"If?"

"If you're in love with your best friend?" Mason wasn't expecting that, so he sat and stared at Lenora.

"I'm not sure, I assume it's something you have to figure out for yourself."

"I figured." Lenora mumbled to herself. Lenora looked at Mason and thought for a few second. He was someone she could trust, and she needed to talk to someone about _something. _Anything. "If I show you something, can you keep it between us?" Lenora asked, sitting up and watching Mason.

"Depends on what it is." Mason answered honestly.

"What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. Not Alex, Harper, _anyone_. Max doesn't even know about this."

"What is it?" Lenora stood and made sure that her tank top exposed most of her back. After sliding the bracelet off, her wings shot out and ears elongated. Mason's mouth dropped open and closed as he tried his hardest to contain composure.

"I'm a fae."

"You're a faery?" Mason asked, standing and examining her wings. Lenora chewed at her lip but nodded anyway. "So your mom-"

"My dad actually." Mason nodded in understanding and smiled at the girl.

"I had a feeling that there was something special about you, now I know what." Lenora grinned but then it dropped a little.

"Will this stay between the two of us?" Mason nodded and pulled Lenora into another hug.

"If you want no one else to know, I can keep it a secret."

"Thanks, Mason," Lenora mumbled into his shoulder.

The rest of the night consisted of the two watching _Rocko's Modern Life _reruns and pigging out on chocolate covered pretzels. Once Lenora heard her mother coming up the stairs she gave Mason a look before shutting the TV off and rushing herself to her bedroom. Mason got the hint; Lenora didn't want to face her mother just yet, she was still upset. So as Mason was leaving, Sheryl stopped him and gave him a concerned look.

"Is she doing okay?" Sheryl asked, referring to her secluded daughter.

"I believe she still needs time to heal. She still wasn't over you and Luke splitting and had hopes of the two of you getting back together. But with news of Rick, her world appears to have been shattered. Along with her being confused with her own problems. I think you need to back off until _she's_ ready to talk." Mason answered as honestly as he could, trying not to insult Lenora's mother. Despite his attempt, Sheryl still had a hurt and confused look on her face.

"My daughter has locked herself in her room, barely talks to me or anyone else, and you expect me to let it go for now?" Sheryl ground out, narrowing her eyes towards the young man.

"It's either suck it up and give her time, or drive her even further away from you." Mason shrugged before leaving.

Sheryl walked into her bedroom solemnly and silently. She kicked her shoes off and sat down on the bed, taking her pillow into her hands and squeezing onto it. As soon as she curled her feet under her and fell back, tears escaped her eyes one by one. For the first time in years, Sheryl had broken and started sobbing loudly.

Lenora heard her mother's cries from her bedroom and felt instant regret for ignoring her. But she felt that it was not her fault, her mother hadn't talked to her before she made her decision. Her mother had broken the biggest rule they had: talking everything over before doing something drastic. How unimportant did Sheryl think getting married was? It's not like buying an expensive pair of shoes. Somewhere deep inside, Lenora still had hope that her parents would've gotten back together. But now that all went to hell. As anger flooded through Lenora she threw her bracelet across the room and transformed back into a fae. Her eyes shown her emotions, turning a deep crimson. _Pure fury._


	6. Chapter 6

The fae handbook, written by the royal elders, has a section dedicated to young faeries. Mainly young faeries _in love_. There are low self-control levels, other emotions run high, and they resemble people who have anti-social personality disorder.

_-When a fae is in love, their emotions are out of control. It is quite possibly the worst time of their lives, especially for the half-breeds. If angry they have no control over their actions and show no regret, it's like they're a whole different being._

::

Lenora did something out of the ordinary the next morning, and her mom took notice. Lenora was wearing a plaid mini-skirt, a tight v-neck, and left her hair in curls that cascaded down her shoulders. She never showed this much skin, it always freaked her out. Another thing that Sheryl had noticed was that Lenora's makeup was thick and dark; but Lenora never wears makeup. It was obvious in her stride that she was different, she could walk in heels with no problem.

Something was up and Sheryl was going to get to the bottom of it. Without a second thought, she had picked up her cell phone and dialed the number she knew so well.

"Luke... there is something wrong with Len." A pause occurred before the man on the other line gave her his reply.

"I'll be out as soon as I can."

::

Maxine had returned to school the same day that Lenora did, both different in their own way. Everyone had taken notice to Lenora's change and a lot of people had liked it, some more than others.

Max's friend Isaac walked up to Lenora between classes and smirked at her. He was cute in a boy-band way but not Lenora's type. She could feel his presence but completely ignored him, which he didn't like. He cleared his throat, forcing her to look at him, and then gave her a grin.

"Well, well, well Lenny. What do we have here?" He licked his lips and she gagged. "Russo really doesn't know what he's missing out on." Something inside of Lenora snapped as she turned to look at Isaac.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She slammed her locker door, gaining the attention of everyone around them.

"You know what I mean, Lenny." She ground her teeth at the new nickname; but keeping her head held high, she turned and walked away. A hard slap on her butt forced her to drop her books and turned around to face him. She stepped closer, giving him a threatening stare, and he finally backed down- running away like a dog with it's tail tucked between it' legs.

Mason walked out of the door to the art room and noticed Alex gawking at something. He walked up behind her and slid his hands over her eyes. Alex froze until she smelt the scent of dog. She laughed and pulled Mason's hands off. Mason placed a kiss on her cheek and turned to see what she was looking at.

"What's going on, love?" Alex pointed towards Lenora, who was flirting with one of the football players. "What has she done to herself?" Mason asked, more to himself than Alex. He looked closer and noticed Lenora's lack of bracelets. "Bloody hell." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sheryl's number.

"What are you doing, Mason?" Alex asked, not understanding his extreme shock.

"_Hello?"_ Sheryl's voice picked up from the other line.

"Hello Sheryl."

"_Mason?"_ Mason gave Alex a look and put a finger over her lips, wanting her to keep quiet.

"Yes, it's me."

"_Lenora's at school toda-"_

"She's not wearing her bracelet." Sheryl hesitated; how could Mason have possibly known? "And nothing's happened, Sheryl. Something is definitely up." Sheryl cleared her throat and Mason could hear her swallow shakily.

"_Her father's going to be here soon, he'll take care of it."_ Mason hung up and sighed; Alex gave him a very agitated look, not liking the thought of him hiding something from her.

"What's going on, Mason?" Mason looked up at Alex and shook his head.

"I can't tell you." Without another word Mason walked away, Alex following after him.

Maxine noticed Lenora and her mouth dropped open in shock. Max had never seen Lenora look like this before, and being in a girl's body at this point was definitely a plus for this situation. Jealousy flooded through Maxine's body and she pushed her way between Lenora and the jock.

"Woah, what's with the kid?" He asked dumbfounded.

"_Yeah_, what's with the kid?" Lenora hissed, glaring down towards the girl.

"What do you think you're doing, Len?" Maxine asked up towards Lenora. Lenora ran a hand down her face and then smiled towards the jock in front of her.

"Excuse us." She pulled Maxine out of the way and sat on the stairs with her. "Look Max, we have to talk-"

"Shh! I'm Maxine, not Max." Maxine hissed. Lenora bit her lip, a side of her calming down and showing the real her.

"Whatever! How much longer until you're not... ya know, a girl?" Lenora suddenly felt awkward.

"We don't know yet. But no one's more anxious about it than me."

"Think again," Lenora mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, I have to go to class." Lenora stood and walked away. Once she left Maxine's view her calmness left and she became different again.

"We'll talk about this later!" Maxine yelled after her.

::

_-The only one who can help this young fae out of their predicament is the one they have fallen for. Releasing their true feelings will restore them. It's the **only **way. They must admit their love or face this curse for the rest of their time._

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Writerandreader- she's just angry about Sheryl and Rick, as explained in this chapter, it's times ten due to the fae abilities.**

**angel2u- sadly, no one else will find out anytime soon. If you've read my one-shot that's based after the story, no one else finds out 'til then.**

**Panda-Babii- I'm glad that I've caught your attention : )**

**SilverUkami- I didn't take your review wrong. : ). I do need to hurry with my updating. I'm just trying to update each of my stories in an order, which is kind of working yet not. Ehh, I'll be out of school May 27, so a lot of updating after then! :D**

**saraxrawrr- technically no, it just came to me. But after I looked up the Buffy thing (I don't remember much of it, I was more of a Charmed fan) it definitely fit.**

**::**

**Thank you all for your support (reviews/ alerts/ favorites). : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Luke placed his hands on the sides of Lenora's face forcing her to look at him. Luke's blue gray eyes glaring into her sea foam green, she looked away as quickly as she could- allowing him to miss the golden tinge. Sheryl bit her nails outside of the dining room, pacing back and forth. What would happen if Luke couldn't find out what was wrong? Sheryl shook her head, trying to evade the thought.

Lenora grabbed her father's hands and took them off of her face, looking anywhere but his direction. The sudden show of strength caused Luke's eyes to widen, Lenora was never the aggressive type and never used her strength. Luke cleared his throat and noticed Lenora look up for a brief second before looking back down.

"Len, what's going on with you?" She refused to answer as she stared at the photo of Sheryl and Rick on the mantel. Rick's arms were around Sheryl as the wind brushed past them, smiles on both of their faces.

Luke grabbed Lenora's hand and she looked up at him instinctively. He pinched the corner of her wrist and watched as her wings flew out from behind her. The pointed tip of her ears was the most sensitive spot and Luke could read her by grabbing the right one.

In doing so, Luke learned more about his daughter through one motion. Her trouble with Rick and Sheryl, her betrayed feelings and most of all, her love for Max. Luke closed his eyes instinctively, knowing what was wrong with his daughter. A tear slid down her cheek and she rushed to wipe it away. Luke gripped her shoulder before walking out of the dining room towards Sheryl.

"Is she okay?" The first words to leave Sheryl's mouth, coming out in a weak voice.

"She's in love," Luke sighed and Sheryl looked down. "There's nothing that we can do to fix this, it's all up to her."

::

Sheryl pulled Lenora through the hallways of Tribeca Prep towards the gymnasium, where the Spirit of America Play was being held. Lenora wore a pair of thick framed sunglasses to hide her face as she sunk down into her seat. Maxine sang "Home on the Range," the final number that had been promised to Harper at one point. Although Lenora hid it well, she was intently watching the young girl sing.

Gasps started to escape the crowd as Maxine's voice started to lower and she transformed back into Max. Lenora's face broke out into a grin, finally feeling like herself, and she handed the sunglasses to her mother. She stood and ran towards the stage, throwing herself into Max's arms and hugging him.

"I've missed you so much, Max." She mumbled against his shoulder, not feeling awkward about the way he was currently dressed. The crowd started clapping, thinking that the 'transformation' was a part of the ending number.

"I've been here the entire time, Len. Why are you acting like I wasn't?" Lenora rolled her eyes, not like he could see, and let out a sigh.

"It wasn't the same, you being... a little girl." Max laughed and ruffled his friends hair. "How about we go to the Gurt Barn later?" Max cleared his throat and looked past her at Talia before turning his attention back to Len.

"I was actually thinking that Talia and I could go on a date, but how about doing something this weekend?" Lenora's face dropped quickly, but she attempted a smile towards him.

"O-oh... yeah, that's fine. I'll call you later on." Max walked past Lenora and she felt her heart drop. How stupid was she to believe that Max could ever possibly feel the same way?

::

Lenora was crawled up in a ball with a carton of cookie dough ice cream on her lap. Mason sat beside her with a bowl of vanilla ice cream with crushed up kibble in it. Lenora had her hair in a bun, she was dressed in a pair of old gray sweats, and wearing a pair of paint splatter socks. They were watching Can't Buy Me Love, her and her mom's favorite romance movie from the 80s.

"Why can't I have that?" Lenora complained once she pulled the spoon out of her mouth, ice cream sliding down the back of her throat.

"Not every romance is like that, Len." Mason informed as he took in a large bite of kibble. Lenora groaned and shook her head.

"You and Alex have a romance like that! You've saved each other many times, and struggled to keep your relationship- but it still works out in the end. I get it, Max and I will never work out... but I need a better excuse than just Talia." Lenora took another angry bite and leaned back into the couch.

"The relationship between you and Max may work out. I never got to ask, why are you back to normal?" Lenora chewed slowly and turned to Mason.

"Loophole, if your heart is broken then so is the trance." Mason's face fell as Lenora's voice cracked when she spoke.

"Oh." Lenora nodded and sat the bowl on the table in front of her.

"If only Max didn't have the worst taste in girls: Gigi, Nancy, Talia, whose next?" She growled bitterly before pausing the movie. She stood and wiped the corner of her mouth. "Max is probably on a date with her right now, while I'm here with my best friend's-sister's-boyfriend who is also my other best friend. I feel so pathetic!" Mason sat his bowl down and looked up at Lenora sincerely.

"Get your mind off of Max then, go out and get yourself a date! Don't mope around the house and let this bring you down." Lenora grinned and hugged Mason.

"You're brilliant, Mason." She kissed his forehead and towards the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I'm not leaving the house looking like this!" Her voice called from the hallway upstairs.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I hope this chapter was up to standard and wasn't too short.**

**Reviewers:**

**angel2u, this chapter! :D**

**SilverUkami, thank you so much for your review. I enjoy that you can't wait to read more : )**

**Writerandreader, there- it's updated. : )**

**(No name?), thank you for saying my story is awesome :))**

**NinjaGnome97, thank you! I had the idea one night randomly, because Max doesn't get enough love (lol), and just decided "what the heck! Why not write a story for him?" And so I did, I didn't think it would be very popular, how wrong I was. :S haha. : )**

**NerdPrincess101, yes! That was my very thought, and there aren't enough Max/OC fanfiction on here- so I'm glad to add to the small category.**

**Blewwolf, :D thank you!**

**And Sci-fi geek1133, aww thank you soo much! I'm glad to hear that it's your favorite :D...**

**More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

_'Not what I had in mind,' _Lenora thought to herself as she sat across from Isaac. But it wasn't Isaac that had bothered her, despite how pigheaded he was, it was the fact that they were on a date... at the Waverly Sub Station. There was only one other person at a table, and that was Talia. Things started getting even more awkward when Max walked out and noticed Lenora with Isaac.

Lenora grit her teeth and avoided his angry gaze, looking to Isaac with a small, barely visible smile. He smiled back, his hand running up her knee cap under the table. On instinct, Lenora's leg flung up and she kicked him. He merely gave her a smirk and a wink, making her internally gag. She leaned forward across the table.

"Can we please go somewhere else?" She whispered so Talia and Max wouldn't hear her.

"I don't think so, sweet cheeks." Lenora groaned at his answer and leaned back into the chair. Max walked up to the two with the notepad in his hands, the muscles in his fingers bulging as he gripped it tightly.

"What can I get you?" He ground out, looking to Isaac and completely ignoring Lenora.

"Turkey on white bread," Isaac answered while crossing his arms over his chest. Lenora chewed at her bottom lip and picked at the hem of her t-shirt. Max started to walk away and Isaac grabbed his arm. "Aren't you going to ask for her order?" Max looked Lenora in the eye, neither finding the strength to look away.

"I know what she wants," Max mumbled before walking away.

"What's his problem?" Isaac rolled his eyes and then grinned at Lenora. Lenora cleared her throat and stood.

"I'll be back." Despite how much she didn't want to come back, it was the nice thing to say. Lenora's legs carried her to the back, right where Max was making the sandwiches. He noticed her but didn't turn around.

"You're not allowed to be back here," he stated numbly. Lenora closed her eyes and sucked in a shallow breath.

"Max, we have got to talk." He threw a piece of cheese onto the bread and turned to glare at her.

"I have nothing to say to you." She gave him a harsh look and shook her head.

"Yes you do! Why are you suddenly pissed at me?" Max didn't answer and Lenora stood her ground. "Answer me, dammit!"

"Because you're suddenly on a date with a guy you've hated for two years! What changed your mind? As far as I remember you said you'd never go out with him, not even when hell froze over."

"It's not any of your damn business, Max!" Lenora shouted, shocking Max and their dates, who had overheard.

"You're my best friend." Max stated, "that gives me a right to know." Tears started to slide down Lenora's face and she started to walk away.

"No, it really doesn't." Max pulled Lenora into a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "I love you so much, Max." She mumbled as he rubbed her back.

"I love you too, Len. That's why I want to know what's going on." He had completely misinterpreted what she had been saying.

"I-It's nothing, Max. Let's just forget it, alright?" Max gave her a disbelieving look but nodded anyway. "I'll send Isaac off, I'm not really all that interested in him."

"And I'll tell Talia that my best friend needs to spend some time with me." Lenora gave Max a smile and pulled him into another hug.

::

Lenora and Max sat on the orange couch with a big blanket wrapped around them. Lenora laughed at something from the TV and heard the faint sound of snoring. She turned and saw Max's eyes closed, snoring away in his sleep. She smiled and stood, wrapping the blanket across him. While leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek, Max turned and their lips connected. A spark went off in Lenora's head and she pulled away, attempting to hide the blush. Looking back down she noticed that Max was still asleep.

She walked over to the chair beside the couch and sat down, readying herself to fall asleep. Another blanket was on the back of the chair, so she used it to wrap herself up. Right before she fell asleep, a thought occurred to her.

_How could he have kissed back if he was asleep?_

* * *

**Upon request, I will post my one-shot here - due to this being the _very last_ chapter. I didn't want it to be too long, and I think I succeeded in making it a good story, despite it's length. The one-shot gives an idea of their future, and if wanted- I will write an epilogue for after the one-shot!  
**

**Reviewers:**

**Blewwolf, I don't like Talia too much either. *sour-face* haha.**

**angel2u,**

**Writerandreader, life is very boring so far. I'm finally thinking about the future, and I don't like it! Lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Three Years Later_**

The Wizard Court stayed silent as Professor Crumbs peered down at the youngest Russo. Now eighteen, and having won the Wizard Competition, Max had the most important decision to make. Alex stood with Mason, holding onto his arm as tight as she could. After debating for three years, they're decision was to try and stay together. Justin's eyes were slightly pink from crying, though he would claim allergies were the cause, seeing as he had lost the competition. Jerry and Theresa watched from the back, smiling at what they're son was doing.

"Max Russo, you are willing to give up your wizard powers for the sake of maintaining a friendship with a mortal?" Professor Crumbs asked, readying himself to slam his gavel. Gasps went through the stands as Max nodded.

"Yes sir, I am."

"You have made you're decision, meaning that Justin Russo will be the next family wizard." Before Crumbs made it official, he looked to Max and sat the gavel back down. "May I ask why?"

"My friendship with Lenora is more important than becoming a full wizard." Max answered making Alex smile.

"Then it's been decided!" Crumbs slammed the gavel at the same moment a short female ran into the court.

"Wait!" She shouted, catching her breath as she leaned over. Harper Finkle ran in behind her, trying her hardest to stop the young woman. "Max doesn't have to give up his powers!" Professor Crumbs glanced at her sweaty face, noticing how she must've ran the entire way.

"It's too late, Lenora." Max explained while tapping her face and then wiping his hand on her shirt, disgusted by the sweat.

"No it's not. Max, I'm not a mortal. You didn't have to give up your powers for me!" Lenora turned back towards Crumbs and glared, "Which, by the way, is completely pointless! A new Wizard law stating that a full wizard cannot stay friends with a human? What next: human slavery!" Lenora narrowed her green eyes at the bearded man and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"You're not a mortal?" Crumbs asked leaning forward while Justin whispered, "I knew it!"

"No, I'm a cross-breed faery. I do have human in me but I can't be classified as a mortal." Lenora answered before grabbing Max's arm and squeezing it tightly. Max winced and grunted, showing his pain and discomfort. "So Max doesn't need to give up his powers." Lenora hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Miss Lenora, but Max has made his decision. Justin will be the next Russo family wizard."

"Then I don't want this." Lenora reached her hand into her own chest and pulled out a glowing gold light. She held it in her hand as Jerry, Justin, Crumbs and the jury gasped. No one else in the court knew what she was doing.

"What's she doing Jerry?" Theresa asked, shaking her husband's arm.

"She's giving up her fae abilities for Max," Jerry answered with a smile forming on his face.

"So romantic!" Alex whispered to Mason while pressing her head to his shoulder.

"You cannot give up you're abilities unless you have someone you want to receive them." Crumbs explained while Lenora nodded.

"And I have the perfect candidate in mind." Lenora turned to Alex and walked up to her. When Lenora was standing a foot length apart from Alex, she passed the light into Alex's chest.

"Why would you do that?" Alex gasped, looking from her chest to Lenora and vice versa.

"Because you and Mason deserve a happy life together; and that won't happen if you're human." Alex let go of Mason and threw her arms around Lenora's neck.

"Thank you so much," Alex whispered, her voice on the verge of cracking. After Alex let go of Lenora and Mason nodded towards the once faery, she was pulled into another pair of arms.

"I'll never understand why you did this." Max whispered huskily in her ear and she nodded.

"It would've been selfish for the two of us to be happy with powers rather than be happy mortals with everyone else also happy. Now Justin has achieved his goal in life, Alex and Mason can be together _forever_ _and ever_ like she planned- since neither Faeries or Werewolves age, and we can be human together."

"Best friends until we die." Lenora looked up at Max and smiled.

"It really isn't that obvious to you, is it?" Max's eyebrow rose as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Lenora sighed before she pressed her nose against Max's and smirked.

"I did this for my best friend because I'm in love with him." Max still looked at her confused. "I knew you were clueless, but really, Max? I've been in love with _you _since we were fifteen!" She threw her arms up in the air and turned to leave.

Max threw his arm out, grabbing her wrist, and turned her back around. He touched the side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. Lenora's eyes went wide with shock, not being able to react at the gesture, but then proceeded to move her lips in sync with his and slowly shut her eyelids. The jury awed along with the Russo family, Harper and Mason included, and Crumbs. Max pulled back and placed his forehead to Lenora's.

"I've known since we were sixteen." Lenora gasped and smacked Max's arm while pushing him away.

"Great." Lenora crossed her arms and looked away from Max, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"And I thought about it for awhile until I realized that I felt the same." Lenora looked up at him again, the smile forming back on her lips. Theresa, Alex and Harper all giggled. "See, I'm not as stupid as all of you seem to think I am." He tapped his temple and started to walk away before tripping over thin air and falling straight down. "I take that back," he mumbled. Lenora helped him stand and brushed the non-existent dirt off of his shirt.

"No one can help you there," Lenora giggled.

"How about I treat my best friend, who-can-be-my-girlfriend-if-she-wants, to a sub?" Max said hurriedly, hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"What was that, Max?" Lenora smirked, just wanting to hear him say it again.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Lenora pressed her lips to his.

"Have for the past three years, what would possibly change that now?" Max shrugged.

"Now let's give Justin my powers and we'll go back to the sub shop." Lenora nodded and the two walked out hand-in-hand with Justin leading the way.

"Looks like it worked this time," Alex and Harper looked at each other.

"And this time you didn't have to use Cupid's arrow." Harper added, rolling her eyes.

"You- what- Alex!" Jerry growled before his daughter ran out of the room.

* * *

**The epilogue will be next : )**


	10. Epilogue

Lenora's fingers curled around the dishtowel as she watched her youngest son taunt his cousin. The wolfed out son of Alex and Mason, still unable to control his powers, ducked his head down and hid behind Lenora. With a frown and disapproving look, Lenora stared down at her son and sighed.

"Again with this, Elijah? You of all people should know what Scott's going through!" Lenora scolded before Elijah's cheeks twinkled orange and his wings made themselves known. Lenora turned toward Scott and smiled, "why don't you sit with Lily?" Lenora pointed toward her only daughter, who had her chocolaty brown eyes shoved into one of the many Wizard books they owned.

"I'm sorry, mom." Elijah admitted as his wings retracted.

"Don't think your father won't hear about this; but better him than Aunt Alex and Uncle Mason." Lenora rushed Elijah over to his older brother, Jerry, before anything else could be said.

Jerry was named after his grandfather and the oldest of the three children, being fifteen. Lily was thirteen and favored her cousin Scott greatly, despite his young age of six. Lastly, there was Elijah who made trouble for anyone and everyone, being only ten years old he had a lot to learn. Jerry and Lily both resembled their uncle Justin in intelligence whereas Elijah was like Alex, a big troublemaker.

Lenora sat the dishtowel on the counter and observed the children each doing their own thing. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her middle and pulled her backward, resulting with her slapping against their chest. A smile appeared on Lenora's face as she turned and looked at Max.

"Next time Alex babysits Elijah," Lenora blurted out while Max let out a hearty laugh. Max kissed the side of her head and lifted her chin to look at him.

"He can't be that bad, right?" Max asked before a vase shattered on the floor. Lenora winced, not even needing to look to know who did it. Max looked to see Elijah standing beside a pile of broken ceramic pieces.

"I didn't do it, we were robbed!" Elijah shouted then proceeded to run up the stairs. Lenora pressed her palm against her forehead and laughed.

"He's definitely a Russo," Lenora smiled and shook her head. Max chuckled and tightened his arms.

"We all know the world doesn't need another Alex." With an eye roll and an elbow to the ribs, Lenora hid her smile by chewing her lip.

"Especially a half-faery _boy_ version of Alex…" The two shuddered in unison at the thought. Lenora leaned her body back into Max's, liking the feeling of his arms around her.

"He'll turn out just fine; after all, you are his mother Mrs. Russo." Max pecked Lenora's lips before grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a large bite. Lenora couldn't fight back the smile as she placed her hands on the counter and put her weight against it.

"Duck!" One of the kids yelled before Lenora dropped and a book flew past where her body had just been. Lenora followed the path from where the book had been thrown and saw Elijah standing with his wand at hand. Elijah's eyes widened when he saw his mom's stare narrow in on him.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine _my ass_." Lenora hissed to herself before chasing after the young wizard/faery.

* * *

**Aaaand wah-lah! The End. : )**

**I'm sorry that most of you felt that this story was too short. But it was never **_**meant **_**to be a long story. I hadn't even meant for it to even be a story! If it wasn't for people asking me to make the one-shot into a story, I never would have.**

**Anyway. Thanks to all of those who have followed this story, added it to their favorites/alerts, and reviewed it time and time again. :D**

**I bid you adieu.**

**-Cwarnic93.**


End file.
